Time
by Fourmille d'idees
Summary: It wasn't his first time staying up so late. That was quite obvious though, considering what he was. But, other than that, he recalled doing so ten years back. Remus has a lonely moment of panic.


**For the ****Staying up All Night Competition**** on ****Megsy42's Forum**

_**Disclaimer-**_ _What? What was that? Harry Potter you say? That, I bought it yesterday, suckers!_

_**Summary- **_It wasn't his first time staying up so late. That was quite obvious though, considering what he was. But, other than that, he recalled doing so ten years back. _Remus has a lonely moment of panic._

* * *

_12:18 A.M._

No sleep. Though it was only about a quarter past midnight, Remus knew he wasn't getting any sleep. No, he was too busy waiting for James to Owl him back. He could feel it, any second now the familiar brown Owl would fly in through his window, note attached that had the all two familiar messy sprawl of his childhood friend on top and the neat, perfect handwriting of his wife at the bottom.

'_Any second now,' _Remus though throwing an old snitch up and down, _occasionally_ glancing toward the window. He really hated being all alone in the Safe Houses. Even if he was doing business for the Order.

_!2:57 A.M._

Don't get him wrong, he loved working for the Order, fighting for the light side _"exclusively"_ and all, but it was rather lonely. And then there was the fact that he was at that particular moment, very worried.

'_I'm acting like a child. James is probably just procrastinating answering like he used to do with school work… Lily's probably scolding him to answer right now… And little Harry's probably messing with his toy broomstick... Or breaking another vase.'_

The thoughts at least settled his mind a bit. He could, in fact, imagine the little family scene right then. Of course they were safe. Dumbledore had them guarded, they were deep in hiding for Merlin's sake.

But the weird feeling in his stomach… he was probably just hungry or something…

_1:34 A.M._

Shaking his head impatiently, the 21 year old stood and walked into the small, Safe house kitchenette. Still deep in thought, he began the boiling water and again, found himself staring out the window.

From there he could see the moon. It was only a quarter moon though, but he still shivered a bit.

Force of habit.

_2:09 A.M._

It wasn't his first time staying up so late. That was quite obvious though, considering what he was. But, other than that, he recalled doing so ten years back.

He perfectly recalled himself sitting on the small black couch in his den, on his knees looking out the window behind it. He recalled being scared out of his wits that it wouldn't come. He had been positive it wouldn't come! Who would except a monster into a school? He gave up trying to go to sleep around 12 and began looking out for the Owl.

And when it had come, he had believed it was a trick. But it wasn't.

Of course he had to have a special meeting with Dumbledore to discuss everything for him, but he barley cared. He was actually being excepted somewhere,

_3:56 A.M._

Of course he forgot about the boiling water.

Of course most of it evaporated so he only got half a cup of tea.

And of course James had YET to write him back. So of course he wrote to Sirius, trying his best to keep it as coded as possible. He was at least sure Sirius would write back, he too was alone in a safe house.

Hopefully he didn't just do a stupid thing and give away Padfoot's location.

Before he realized, the half cup of tea was gone and he was sipping air.

And of course Sirius hadn't written back.

_4:27 A.M._

Maybe he was just a bit too used to staying up. He wasn't one bit tired. It would probably backfire though. He had a bit of a journey to get to the Portkey that was laid out for him to get to the Order. He'd bear through it though, it's not like there was much of a choice anyway.

But now, he was just annoyed. Weird because he was usually a patient person. But he couldn't stop tapping his nor could he tear his eyes away from the window. So of course he noticed straight away when the small form of an Owl showed in the distance.

_5:22_

"W- what happened?" Remus was yelling at an Owl. Maybe he'd lost it, but you'd lose it too if you sent a letter to your friend and your owl came back, fur matted in blood with no note.

'_Be rational Remus. Maybe … He was attacked and the note was stolen? No… It took to long… they would have killed him,'_ He nearly growled at himself when another thought hit, _'Besides, it's not even his blood.'_

Merlin he wished Owl's could talk.

_5:59_

Pacing didn't help at all. But it didn't tire him out either. Not all that much, anyway.

He was having a panic attack! He could apparate to Godric's hollow, but then if it was a trick or he was wrong, it would be traceable and the Potter's would be doomed. So… was he just supposed to stand there and wait till morning for news? IF that even came!

No, he'd just have to wait till it was light enough for him to move so he could go on and get the Portkey.

But who could wait that long.

_7:31_

So he'd done it again. Another all nighter. It was going to be quite difficult getting so far in a few hours. It caught up with him, he was tired now.

_7:39_

Fawkes came with the letter. So it was obviously from Dumbledore.

But Dumbledore wasn't one to just send a letter at any time when it could possibly give away someone's location. It had to be serious.

Remus took a breath. _'This __**is**__ what I stayed up for, isn't it?'_

_**Moony,  
**__**Get Padfoot, apparate to Hallow.  
**__**The child is alive.  
**__**A.P.W.B.D.**_

* * *

_**(a/n- **__My very first time writing Remus! I actually like writing his character it was a bit hard, but lots of fun! Thanks _**Rosa Clearwater!****)**


End file.
